Changes
by Roma Blackadder
Summary: Quinn is in love with Goth!Rachel so changes herself to get the girl. Based on a gif and quite fluffy :


_I still don't know what I was waiting for  
And my time was running wild  
A million dead-end streets  
Every time I thought I'd got it made  
It seemed the taste was not so sweet  
So I turned myself to face me  
But I've never caught a glimpse  
Of how the others must see the faker  
I'm much too fast to take that test_

Quinn saw Rachel at her locker every morning. She watched as Rachel took out her books and then always struggled whether to put the books down to close her locker or to attempt it with her elbow. She chose elbow every time then realise she would have to put the books down. It always made Quinn smile. Rachel was very beautiful with long black hair adorned with electric blue streaks and her eyes highlighted, but not smothered with encircling black eyeliner. She dared to wear the darkest but most feminine clothes and in Quinn's eyes she was perfect.

She didn't really speak much to Rachel other than in glee and if Quinn accidently on purpose bumped in to her in the hall but Q knew from the moment she saw her that she liked Rachel more than any other person in McKinley High and she was determined to make her hers.

Q smoothed out her dress, checked her short blonde hair in the mirror and gave herself the all clear. She turned precisely to face Rachel, struggling between elbow and books, and made her way towards her.

"Hey Rachel" chimed Quinn. Rachel looked up nervously to see why the blonde was talking to her.

"Hey Quinn…" she murmured hesitantly. Quinn took a deep breath and launched in to her practised speech.

"I've been thinking about asking you this for a really long time because I like you and that kind of thing and I was just wondering what you were doing on Friday night? Maybe we could go see a movie or go shopping or maybe just come round to mine or something like that? I don't really mind so you can choose if you want to." The whole thing was rather garbled and Rachel looked confused. Quinn thought it was adorable.

"Are you asking me out?" questioned Rachel, still crouching on the floor. Quinn giggled nervously.

"I suppose I am!"

There was a pause.

"I think I'm busy. Sorry." Rachel went back to sorting her books.

"Well, maybe we could do another day?" Quinn asked refusing to give up hope.

"I don't think so…" Rachel didn't say it in a mean way, just in a way that meant a no. Quinn tried desperately to think of some way around the situation.

"All I'm asking for is one date" she said more quietly now that she'd lost her confidence.

Rachel looked up at her once again, trying to work something out. She sighed and looked back at the floor, absorbed in the pattern she saw every day.

"I don't know how to say this without hurting you," she looked up at Quinn who still looked hopeful, "but you're just not my type. I'm sorry." Rachel gathered up her books and left the scene as quick as possible, leaving Quinn standing there unable to move with the pain of rejection.

_Strange fascination, fascinating me  
Changes are taking the pace I'm going through_

Quinn had never been one to give up and she wasn't going to give up on Rachel. This was easy. Rachel was a Goth and Quinn was a prep of sorts so all Quinn had to do was find her inner whatever it was that related to Rachel. When in doubt turn to Google.

_Pretty soon you're gonna get a little older  
Time may change me  
But I can't trace time  
_

Quinn walked down the halls as if she owned the entire school and everyone in it. She was queen of this dump and always would be. It was her new mind set and how she viewed the world; the internet can be very helpful when trying to get a new outlook on life. Everyone was staring at her but she didn't care, Rachel was going to love it.

That's when Rachel saw Q sashaying up the corridor in a grey scale tie die maxi skirt and a crop top but what she noticed first was the bright pink hair that Quinn now sported; she looked amazing. Rachel couldn't understand it, why had Quinn changed? She was perfect before; pretty, smart, conservative, everything Rachel wished she could pull off but she couldn't deny that this new look was hot as hell.

Quinn caught Rachel out of the corner of her eye as she turned in to the ladies toilets and then heard her footsteps follow her in hot pursuit. Quinn attempted to fix her make-up in the mirror as if she couldn't be bothered to see Rachel or anyone for that matter, all she was focused on was herself.

"Quinn?" queried Rachel, smoothing out a bright blue streak.

"Yeah?" said Q, non-committedly, as she faced the mirror. Rachel looked at her up and down in amazement.

"What brought on all this? This… change!"

The pink haired girl glanced at the Goth and then looked back at the mirror.

"I discovered Punk, that's what happened" chuckled Quinn to herself.

Rachel looked at her and couldn't help but wonder if the other girl had changed herself, almost completely, for her. She had liked Quinn before but this Quinn 2.0 was just as good. She took a deep breath and had the courage to do what she should have done in the first place.

"How does Friday sound to you?" She looked at the floor out of embarrassment of having not said yes when Quinn asked her and now looking so vain and skin deep now.

"What happened to 'you're just not my type'?" asked Quinn, now focusing solely on Rachel. Was Rachel more changeable than Q had thought? She knew she would like the new look but Quinn had planned at least three weeks until she was able to ask Rachel out again. Rachel blushed and Quinn smiled; she still found her hopelessly adorable.

"Let's just say," said Rachel, finally looking up, "I wasn't really sure why someone as beautiful as you are would be interested in someone like me…" She blushed and looked at the floor again.

Quinn moved closer toward the other girl, trying to comprehend how she couldn't see how gorgeous she was. She stopped just inches in front of her and lifted her chin up so Quinn could look in to her face. She tried to take in every detail: the careful eye makeup, the mole on her cheek, the little strand of hair that kept falling forward. She took the final step and kissed Rachel tenderly on the mouth.

"Because why would someone as beautiful as you want to be alone when I'm here waiting for you?"

_I said that time may change me  
But I can't trace time_

* * *

**Song:** Changes – David Bowie


End file.
